Standing on the Cliffside
by Rock the Road
Summary: One-Shot. My first Tragic fic. Read on please. Kai centred;) UPDATED ONE


**(Updated version. I cleared all mistakes which I could see. Thanks to Meethi and Cutetyhil for telling me. If any one of you could read it again and tell me if this is okay, I will very grateful:))**

 **Hi ya guys and girls. Here's a Kai fic. My first attempt to write tragic fic, so please go easy on me.**

" _ **..." means talking**_

" _ **In Italics" means poem.**_

 _ **Words in italics without inverted commas mean flashback.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't Beyblade or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Claimer- I own the poem and the plot.**_

 **Standing on the Cliffside**

Kai Hiwatari. 17 year old dual haired beyblader. Handsome, charming, intelligent, wise and lone wolf were the words used for his admiration by his fangirls. Cold, heartless, distant, arrogant yet a caring, helpful, determined, cocky bastard of Russia were the words used by his friends (he admitted it) to describe him. Broken from inside, a shattered hearted, torn in the mind were the words he used to describe himself.

The cold air of January blew past him and his wounded pale skin. The icy cold breeze stiffening his body in cold which was only clad in the torn purple t-shirt and blood-stuck tattered pants. His black jacket which used to shine in glory was all in shreds. His significant glorious scarf was already gone. His trademark blue shark fins were mixed with crimson line of his own cuts. His slate bangs which used to have a different shine of its own were now dull. In total his whole body was nothing but a lifeless breathing dummy which had a crushed heart thumping inside.

" _Like what you see." Voltaire's sneer voice mocked him. He was back and that too with his dirty plans. He had captured Kai but when he didn't listen to him, he detained the BBA Revolution as they were only present in the town at that time. Now Kai could see them through a glass panel in another room, getting beaten._

" _They didn't do anything to you." Kai said from his place where his hands were clutched with a chain on the wall._

" _You're right_ grandson. _They didn't do anything. They just made a severe mistake by befriending you. Now they will SUFFER!" Voltaire shouted at him as he made an exit from the room._

He had felt guilty for what was happening to them. If he would have agreed to Voltaire's commands Tyson wouldn't have four broken ribs and Dragoon wouldn't have turned so weak against his opponents, Kenny wouldn't have a fractured wrist, Daichi wouldn't have lost his cheerfulness and worst of all Hilary wouldn't have been raped... whenever he remembered her frail figured lying in the dark dorm in the corner, he felt it was he to be blamed.

 _She cowered in the farthest corner possible. He tried to console her but she was too frightened to even talk._

" _Hilary..." he said softly as he held out his hand to her. She winced at his touch and snapped his hand away._

" _D-Don't t-t-to-touch m-m-me... S-Stay a-aw-away." She stammered as her voice came out croaked._

" _It's me Hilary. It's Kai." She looked up slowly at him and for a second he felt like a stranger._

 _Her gaze took a time to recollect who crouched in front of her. She blinked several times and then after pushing aside all thoughts, she hugged at sobbed on him._

Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After some days to that incident, today, Ray, Max and the Blitzkrieg Boys helped them out of the clutches of Voltaire. They had all went to hospital and then back to dojo. But he isolated himself from all others and came there. On the Cliffside.

He felt as if the raging sea below was calling him. The stormy clouds which had surrounded the sky were telling him that he was a mistake. But he never saw the sun which was telling him not to this stupidity. It was his life and the sun was telling him that it will give him the warmth of happiness. Like his phoenix gave him. Like Dranzer gave him. He was the Phoenix Prince and he had to live up from his own ashes.

But his mind was too clouded with self-blaming to give space for the light to enter. His steps succeeded to the end of the cliff.

" _Standing on the Cliffside_

 _I am._

 _Feeling the chilly wind_

 _Trying to ram._

 _Those distant hazy clouds_

 _Hide the sun like a crowd._

 _Rushing cold water below_

 _Calling me like I'm his fellow._

 _Having the last thoughts_

 _Grieving like the days winter brought._

 _Shivered without a blanket_

 _Cried more than a faucet._

 _Beaten, bruised, and battered_

 _Drops of blood dripped with the salted tears._

 _Body and mind of mine completely haggard_

 _Washed from the life with no fears._

 _A step forward which I took_

 _A slip and my whole body shook_

 _And there it was my attempt to suicide_

 _Standing on the Cliffside."_

He had slipped down the cliff. He was about to be welcomed by the awaiting mouth of the raging sea. But...

A slim pair of hands caught his wrist and stopped from dying. He lifted his face to see brown tresses flowing in the wind and ruby eyes staring down at him.

"Have you lost your mind or what Kai?" Hilary screamed at him still clutching his wrist. She tried her best to lift him up.

"Leave me Hilary. Let me die." He yelled at him.

"No you won't. You won't die."

"Hilary you'll fall with me too. Leave my hand."

"Okay if you don't lift yourself up, I will also jump in that sea with you. Is that fine with you." Her eyes were filled with tears which made no attempt to stop themselves falling.

"Try to get up here or I'll follow you to hell."

He didn't argue with her 'coz he knew that she will fall too with him. She was still too naive.

Both of panted as Kai was pulled up.

"Why did you save me?" Kai asked her softly.

"What the hell! What do you think you were doing out there? Trying to be Rick Sylvester?"

"I can't risk you guys' life now. It's enough. They want me so if I don't live they won't hurt you guys." He said still sitting. He was too weak to stand up.

"They will have all their plans destroyed if you die but... what about us? Have you ever thought? What about Bladebreakers, your friends? What about Blitzkrieg Boys, your elder brothers? What about me...?" she yelled at him but spoke the last lines softly.

"I'm fed up of my life." He knew it was the lamest excuse to give for suicide.

"Fed up huh? What age are you of? 17. I know you've suffered a lot in these seventeen yrs which a normal person wouldn't normally encounter in 70 yrs. Then what? We will be with you. We're a family. Are you so selfish? Don't you dare tell your 'I don't care'."

"I care. That's why. What happened to, I can't say it..." He said quietly.

"I was just snatched my virginity fro me Kai. Nothing else. But I can't lose you. Idiot. Now come back. And if you even try these stupid things again, I swear I'll come to you in hell and kill you there." She said breaking down into tears. Kai didn't think anything but hugged her despite all those pain striking through both of their bodies. He then looked at the sun which has made its way out of the gray clouds. He felt the warmth of it and Dranzer, his phoenix too. There was something else too. In his arms, the girl who brought him out from the clutches of death. She was a warmth too. Warmth of his heart.

"You know what?" He said after a moment.

"What? You wanna say thank you. Then you are welcome." she said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah thanks also. But I wanna say. I love you Hil." her body tensed against his for a moment then relaxed.

"I love you too."

 **How was it?**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


End file.
